Story:Star Trek: Venova/A New Mission
Jonathan T. Kirk's Voice: Captain's Log, stardate 2403.07. This our first mission aboard the Starship Venova, NCC1835A. We are currently being prepared and then we will set out to Planet Vulcan, where the rest of our crew are waiting. Kirk, White, Nannerb and Crackben are on the bridge, along with some repairmen. Kirk is in the captain's chair, White is beside him in his chair, Nannerb is assisting the repairmen and Crackben is practicing his weapons on a "Scooby Doo" dummy from the 21st Century. Kirk: Mr. Nannerb, are you almost done? Nannerb (under a desk, working on a computer): As soon as this thing is fixed, we'll be ready to leave. (hits a button and flips a switch and the computer activates) Got it. Nannerb goes over to navigations/ops while the workmen leave. Crackben takes his place at a desk in front of Kirk and White, but behind Nannerb. Kirk: Mr. Nannerb...take us out. Nannerb activates the ship and they undock. Kirk: Set a course to Planet Vulcan, warp 5. They warp away and the intro begins. When the intro ends, it shows the Venova at Vulcan. Kirk: Mr. Nannerb, contact the outpost. Inform them we're here to pick up our crewmembers. Nannerb: Yes sir. (hails the outpost) Outpost, this is the Starship Venova. We are here to pick up our crew. Jessica Stardick appears on the screen, looking worried. Stardick: Beam me up, fast! Nannerb quickly beams Stardick directly to the bridge. Kirk: Dr. Stardick, what happened? Stardick: The outpost... it was attacked. The Borg killed everyone. I'm the only survivor... Kirk: The crew. What happened to our crew? Stardick: They were killed... Kirk: How will we travel the galaxies with no crew?! Nannerb: Captain, incoming hail from the outpost. Kirk: Onscreen. Nannerb puts the hail onscreen. Outpost: WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIP. RESISTANCE...IS FUTILE. (Commercial break) Kirk: Ensign Crackben, what do you suggest? Crackben: Well, first we should get a sniper rif- Kirk: In 25th Century. Crackben: Raise the shields and fire everything we got! Kirk: Mr. Nannerb...? Nannerb: Yes sir. Nannerb raises the shields and begins firing phasers, photon torpedoes and everything they have. It does no damage. Nannerb: ...They've adapted. Suddenly, the outpost fires an odd laser at the ship. The ship shakes, but there is no damage. Kirk: Nannerb, any damage? Nannerb: No, sir. But there is an odd amount of energy focused in the cargo hold. Kirk: That's where the animals are. Ensign Crackben, go check it out. Crackben: Yes sir. Stardick: Captain, we need to get out of here. The Borg...they aren't assimilating this time. I don't know what's going on, but it should be easier to escape... Kirk: Nannerb, set a course to the Delta Quadrant. Warp 12. Nannerb: Yes sir! They warp away. (Commercial break) When it returns, it shows a Borg Cube. It zooms in to show a few Borg entering a throne room of sorts, where a silhouette of a human. Borg: The Venova has escaped. ???: Where did they go? Borg: They headed towards the Delta Quadrant. And they got the Doctor. ???: Follow them. We must not let them get away. It goes back to the Venova, in mid-warp. It's on the bridge, and Crackben enters from the Cargo Bay. Crackben: Captain...you may want to sit down for this. Kirk: I am sitting, Ensign! Crackben: Right, right. Anyway...I would like to introduce... Puppers, Snowflake, Samuel, Iggy and Dotty enter. Crackben: Lieutenant Commanders Puppers and Snowflake, Lieutenant Samuel Beritt and Ensigns Iggy Wana and Dotty Beritt. Kirk: But...they're...animals! Crackben: Apparently, when that beam hit, they were turned into human-like animals. Kirk: Well... Do they have starship abilities? Puppers steps up. Puppers: Snowflake and I would like to work in engineering. Both of us are good leaders and good with computers. Kirk: Good... Samuel steps up. Samuel: I would like to work alongside them in engineering. Iggy and I are also good with computers, and we easily take orders. Kirk: Permission granted. So...you? Dotty: I want to work in sickbay. I'm good with medical things and I could easily follow orders! Kirk: Alright. That works. It's an odd crew, but it should work for now. Dr. Stardick, Ensign... Dotty: Beritt. Kirk: Dr. Stardick, Ensign Beritt, head to sickbay. Lieutenants, head to engineering. We need to figure out what's going on with the Borg... It goes back to the Borg Cube, in mid-warp. The Borg go back to the throne room with the silhouette. Borg: Sir. We are following the Venova. It has almost arrived. ???: Good... The silhouette steps in the light, showing Khan. Khan: The federation will pay for what they did in the past... HAHAHAHAHA! (Commercial break) After the commercial break, the Venova has arrived at the Delta Quadrant. Close behind them follows the Borg Cube. Nannerb: Captain! A Borg Cube...it followed us! Kirk: Hm... Hail the Borg Cube. Nannerb: Permission to speak freely, sir? Kirk: Granted. Nannerb: What are you thinking?! Kirk: If we hail it, it might tell us what's going on. Nannerb: Would they actually reveal their evil plot to their enemies?! Kirk: That's a chance I'm willing to take. Crackben: Captain, I agree with Mr. Nannerb. The logical- Kirk: Are you going Vulcan on me, ensign? Crackben: Uh, no sir. But it would be smarter to just attack. Kirk: You do remember what happened last time, correct? Mr. Nannerb, hail the Borg Cube. Nannerb: ...Yes sir. Nannerb hails the Borg Cube. Khan appears on the viewscreen. Khan: Hello, Venova. (Commercial break) Kirk: It's Khan... Nannerb: Khan? Kirk: Don't you remember? Khan was a nemesis of the Federation on the original Enterprise. Crackben: I remember him. Kirk: Khan, why are you on a Borg Cube? Khan: Because I have this. Khan pulls out an unstable Omega Particle. Nannerb: Captain! That thing's unstable! Kirk nods. Kirk: What are you doing with an Omega Particle?! Khan: So that the Borg could help me in my revenge plan... Crackben: But how did you get to the 25th century? You died in the 23rd! Khan: A time warp, of course! Nannerb: Captain...? Kirk: When you fly around the sun at a certain speed, it will warp you to a different time. Nannerb: Ah... Kirk: What is your goal, then?! Khan: To destroy the Federation! Have you not heard about what they did to me?! Kirk: Nannerb, fire photon torpedoes at the Cube! Nannerb: Yes sir! Khan: Before you do, Captain... I would like to remind you about the Omega Particle. If you fire on me, the Omega Particle will explode, causing you to be destroyed. (Commercial break) It returns to the Venova. Kirk: ...Nannerb...end hail. Nannerb: Yes sir. Kirk: Crackben, what do you suggest? Crackben: Sir, if we flee, they will shoot. If we fire, the Particle will destroy us. The only logi- I mean, smart thing to do is stay here and hope. Suddenly, the original Enterprise warps in and hails the Venova. Nannerb: ...Captain, Kirk is hailing us! Kirk: Kirk?! As in the original Captain James Tiberius Kirk?! Nannerb: Yes sir! Kirk: Answer them! Nannerb: Yes sir! Jim Kirk: This is the Enterprise. Leave this sector immediately. John Kirk: But why? Jim Kirk: We are going to destroy the Borg Cube. Leave immediately. John Kirk: If you destroy the Borg Cube, then you will be blown up! Jim Kirk: Don't worry. Just leave. White: Captain, we should follow his orders. John Kirk: ...Mr. Nannerb...take us to Earth Space Dock. Warp 12. Nannerb: Yes sir. The Venova warps away as the Enterprise fires on the Cube. Khan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Cube explodes. Nothing is left, not one piece of anything; the Cube or the Enterprise. (Commercial break) It returns to the Earth Space Dock, where the Venova is docked. White: Captain...scanners read that the Enterprise is gone. It must of been destroyed... Nannerb: Incoming hail. Kirk: Onscreen. Jim Kirk appears on the viewscreen. John Kirk: Captain Kirk?! How did you survive? Jim Kirk: It's simple. Before we followed Khan, we had Earth Space Dock get a time machine of sorts and set it to a certain time; we would blow up Khan and immediately be warped back. That's why it was so important that you left immediately. John Kirk: (salutes Jim Kirk) Alright then. Jim Kirk: Have a safe journey. Computer: TRANSMISSION ENDED. Nannerb: Another hail. Kirk: Onscreen, again. Ambassador Janeway appears on the viewscreen. Janeway: Captain Kirk, we need you to head to the Delta Quadrant...